


You’re Not as Brave as You Were at the Start

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda to Raving, M/M, Papa!Stiles, mama!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is worried about Isaac, but it's Isaac who should be worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re Not as Brave as You Were at the Start

Isaac was lying in bed, nearly asleep, when Scott appeared at his window. He slid it open and hopped inside. He didn’t make a sound, but Isaac knew he was there and shifted slightly to look at him. Scott sat down on the edge of the bed, a concerned expression playing across his face.

“Are you okay?” he asked, running his fingers lightly over the spot where Isaac’s arm had been broken hours before. It had healed in minutes, but it was still tender, still hurt with too much pressure.

“Me?” Isaac said, utterly baffled. “You’re asking if _I’m_ okay? Who spent the last five hours unconscious due to _wolfsbane poisoning_? And you’re asking if I’m okay?”

Scott shrugged. “Derek said you guys had a pretty close encounter with the Kanima. I was worried.”

“What about you? You almost _died_. Are _you_ okay?”

Scott nodded, lying down in the empty space next to him. “It felt like… like the worst asthma attack I’ve ever had. Like someone had their hands wrapped around my lungs and they weren’t letting go. But it was worse than that.” He laced their fingers together and turned, still concerned. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine,” Isaac assured him. “It’s you I’m worried about. You look exhausted. And your breathing still sounds off. You should go home, sleep.”

Scott hummed, his eyes falling closed. He pulled closer to Isaac. “I’d rather just stay here.”

Isaac scoffed. “Man, you are so damaged.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked tiredly.

“I can’t figure you out, but you _must_ have problems if you’re coming to me for comfort.”

“You smell nice. And you’re a pain in the ass, but kind of adorable anyway.” Isaac had no idea what to say to that particular sentiment, so he stayed quiet, relaxing slightly against Scott. “Besides,” Scott continued. “The whole pack is here. Seems like as good a place to be as any. I am surprised that Stiles hasn’t left though.”

“He didn’t want to leave until he was sure that Boyd was okay. Sometimes he makes even less sense than you do. At least you kind of have to care, because you’re pack. But he just cares. I don’t get it.”

“That’s Stiles. He cares. Remember that next time you feel like beating him up.”

“He’s an idiot.”

“Just go to sleep,” Scott said, nuzzling closer. Isaac smiled and let himself begin to drift away once more.


End file.
